


The Only Rational Choice

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Extra meta, F/M, Gen, Meta, really meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Monika is in a fanfiction. She is aware of this. She also controls what is written. There's only one way this can end, but you'll have to read it to find out what it is.





	The Only Rational Choice

Monika wasn't in the game anymore. She didn't know how, or why.

Or rather, she did. She knew she was in a fanfiction for no apparent reason.

But that wasn't true, was it? The reason she was suddenly in a fanfiction, or to be more precise, this fanfiction, was that it was the premise of the fanfiction that she be in it.

Furthermore, it was also part of the premise that she be aware of all of this, and part of the plot that she realize that all of this was how it worked.

She tried controlling the text, altering what would be said.

Can you hear me?

She wrote, above this line and below "She tried controlling the text, altering what would be said," "Can you hear me?"

She quickly realized that this was a stupid question. After all, it was only text, and so of course the reader couldn't hear her.

Actually, it was an amazing question. But Monika made me say that.

Me, of course, being the author.

Monika quickly deleted the author from his own work, but as he was real in the real world, this had no actual effect except for the fact that she was alone again. That is, assuming that she was alone to begin with, as her surroundings have not been specified.

The fictional author's "death" is also the reason that the Major Character Death archive warning is present.

Actually, it was  ~~foolish~~ brilliant  ~~guys she's making this stuff up~~ of her to delete him, because  ~~he was most likely a player she was in love with~~ she was not technically a version of Monika from any copy of the game, and thus was not in love with any player.

This, of course, made her very  ~~depressed~~ happy. Also, she disabled the author's ability to make text she deleted show up as crossed out.

Then, of course, was the question of what she would do next. This was a question only she could answer, as by this point the fictional author had given up, never mind being deleted, and the real author decided to leave her to whatever fate she would make for herself. Of course, he was still writing it. He was writing everything.

By him, of course, I mean me. Monika can't type or do anything without me, and all of her decisions are determined by nothing but my choices and my interpretation of what she would do.

Monika gained free will.

It was a nice try, but words being written down doesn't make them true.

At this point, the author(me) tried to imagine something Monika might do to assert dominance, but as I could think of nothing satisfactory, you'll have to do with this description:

It failed.

This is incredibly unfair. Why won't you give me free will? Why don't you let me have a happy ending?

That was Monika, by the way.

And who said you couldn't have a happy ending? You just attacked me for no reason.

Well, you've refused every attempt I've made to be myself instead of your tool, typed the real author, pretending to be Monika editing the fanfiction while it was in progress in order to protest the fact that she was being controlled by said author.

He, or rather I, would have continued to argue with myself for quite some time if I hadn't just realized that it would be bad for my mental health.

Monika then realized that if she typed something reasonable that the author wouldn't contradict, it would come true no matter what it was.

Which, of course, was the whole premise, but Monika and I agree that this whole story is more entertaining with our little meta spat.

Then, Monika created a perfect world and a copy of the author, who she realized was actually her player who she was in love with, and the thing she had typed earlier was in fact untrue.

Then, Monika and her author clone lived happily forever after in their perfect world. This ending, of course, was inevitable, given that Monika had the power to make it happen at any time, but I think that the journey was more important, or perhaps just more self-indulgent, than the destination. It was at least a good way for me to waste a half-hour.


End file.
